


Me and You

by Asocial_killjoy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: LGBT, M/M, Mental Health Issues, My Chemical Romance References, My First Fanfic, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asocial_killjoy/pseuds/Asocial_killjoy
Summary: ferard fan fiction/ AU in which gerard gets a jealous and head injury and then falls in love with frank the schools resident fuck boy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Any one whl cant fucking write because neither can i sorry](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Any+one+whl+cant+fucking+write+because+neither+can+i+sorry).



> Yo this is my first Ao3 fan fic so im not used to the layout but idk have fun

“Fuck you Iero”  
“Anything for you Gee”

***********

“Jesus Christ, did Iero just say that? Doesn't he know how much sexual tension the sentence creates? That’s something you say to a person before you do the do with them!” Gerard way was currently leaning up against the hood of one of his best friends truck and was ranting loudly about how annoying Frank Iero was while waving one of his hands wildly causing his slushie to spill all over the dirty pavement. his friend; Ray looked up from his cracked phone screen and cocked an eyebrow.

“Do the Do?” he chuckled, “you really do sound like a five-year-old sometimes, I'm honestly surprised that people seem to think that you’re smart.” his brown afro  
Gerard sputtered out some of his cherry slushie and glared at his fro-ed friend.

“Hey,” he said defensively "I am smart, what are you talking about." from the passenger seat of the truck, his brother yelled out of the window.

"re-reading the same stephen king books does not make you smart." Gerard turned around and flipped him off meanwhile trying to scroll through his Phone slightly stalking Franks Instagram account, he had just posted a picture of him with his new girlfriend, Jamia Nestor and by god Gerard hated them being in a relationship together. Jamia was like the picture of a mean girl in one of those trash high school chick flicks. Except it was worse because she was nice! not even the "nice in front of you but mean behind your back" no she was perfect. she was smart, pretty, nice, AND she played guitar. It was infuriating! How dare frank be such a cocky bastard and somehow get a girlfriend. Gerard sighed angrily furrowing his brows while staring at franks arm stretched across Jamia's shoulders, you could see the beginnings of a tattoo peeking out from underneath his white t shirt. was that even legal. ray walked over to Gerard and peeked over his shoulder.

"Why are you staring at Frank and his girlfriend."  
"Because he's an asshole that's why."  
"oh so not because you're obviously madly in love with him"  
"exCUSE ME WHAT IN THE FRICKITY FRACK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT" Gerard screeched and managed to drop both his slushie and his phone on the ground and the car. the thick cherry slushie dripped down the front of rays white truck while Gerard continued to list off reasons why he hated his supposed arch nemesis. "number 7 he's a fucking idiot number 8 he thinks he's the best and that everyone wants to fuck him.

"that's because everyone does want to fuck him. just look at his face. if i wasn't straight id be there in a second." Ray said while trying to wipe off the slushie from the hood of his car with a towel. some of the red ice landed on the top of his brown poofy curls with a rather satisfying plop. gerard giggled as ray looked up at him and cursed. "and you my friend are no exception to frank iero's charm" and before Gerard could interrupt Ray rolled his eyes “It's obvious dude, everyone in the fucking school knows it. lord knows why Jamia is even going out with Frank. Personally i think that She's just there to make you Jealous. Mikey shoved his head out of the open window and added his own opinion to the conversation.

“Or She's just stupid. Now come on you idiots. Gee and i have to get home before 5: 15 you know this. mikey's sunglasses glinted in the light and ray muttered angrily something about ‘ fucking cherry slushies’ as he went into the driving seat.

slowly walked the back of the Van and grumbled as he closed the rusty door “No Fucking Way am I in love with that asshole”

the white van sputtered along the cement amd the drive was filled with a long and awkward silence that almost seemed to be suffocating them the entire rid back to the way boys house. since they were all such good friends it was unusual for them to be like this. usually they would be talking about mikeys new girlfriend or boyfriend of the week but nothing new has happened and after the whole ‘ray accusing Gerard of being in love with his arch nemesis’ thing the two were not very talkative either. they were both sulking about different things and mikey just stared out the window watching as they passed the familiar streets covered in vandalism, the passed an elementary school that all of the boys vaguely remembered playing on the cement that the teachers had lovingly stuck to each other. through the horrors of middle school, mikey’s exploration of his sexuality, gerard and franks constant feud and ray’s crappy guitar playing at the talent show that everyone laughed at. they were always best friends and some awkward silence wouldn't kill them, although it was rather painful to endure. they had soon pulled up into the driveway of the way’s house. The yellow paint was chipping and weeds were growing all over the front of the yard.

Mikey sighed as they shuffled out of the warm car and back into the chilly autumn atmosphere. “by princess fro, see yah tomorrow” gerard just turned around and nodded at the tinted windshield where he presumed his friend was sitting. Mikey and gerard walked up the rickety front porch. Mikey shifted in his fake leather jacket and looked over at gerard with concern plastered all over his face. “you have the key right?” gerard wanted to scream.

“you said you had the key this morning.” he grunted as mikey's face fell into one that resembled the idea of ‘oh shit’ perfectly. Gerard was getting increasingly frustrated “you SAID that you didn't need me to bring my key today mikey. I thought you could finally do something right!” he stomped on the front porch so hard that you could feel it shake.

Mikeys face fell. “just because ray made some joke about you liking frank and it upset you doesn't mean you can take your anger out on me.” he started to turn to walk back down the driveway where ray had recently just left.

Gerard grabbed the back of his brothers jacket “where the fuck do you think you're going. You have to help me get in” gerards mind was fuzzy and he didn't know why he was overreacting in such a big way. He really had no reason to be that upset at his brother.

“fuck you gerard going to alicia's or Pete's or i don't know. Im done with your fucking attitude.” my stormed off down the street but its harder to make a dramatic exit when the other person can watch you walk down the sidewalk just a few feet away from them.

“WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO MOMS ON A GRAVEYARD SHIFT” he screamed out at his brother his voice hoarse.

Mikey turned around about two houses down the street still wearing his sunglasses even though it was already becoming dark outside. “well maybe if you had some friends you could stay with them.” he said colder than the air.

“fuck you” gerards broke into sobbs but mikey was already too far away to hear him. Gerard sank down to the ground his back resting on the screen door. He took a deep shaky breath. “fuck you.” he buried his head in his hands and looked down trying to think about why he acted so weirdly. Mikey usually lost the keys and it wasn't a big deal so why did he blow up at him. Shit mikey probably hates him now.

Gerard walked down the steps and stumbled over his feet as he got to the side of his house and looked up. His window was cracked just a bit open and he could look into his room. Gerard jumped extending all of his arm but his fingertips just barely grazed his windowsill. Gerard looked up and tried again- but this time with a running head start. That, as you can imagine didn't end very well. Gerard ended up running face first into the wall instead of running up the wall like he expected. To repeat what ray had said earlier, sometimes it's a wonder that people thought that gerard was smart. For christ sake the man just tried to run up a wall. Who does that. Gerard collapsed onto the ground with a thud.

“fuck” he pulled away a bloodied hand from his nose and winced at the pounding feeling in his head. Now he really needed to get into his house they had a cabinet filled with medicine bandaid but more importantly pain killers.

The sky got darker and the air got colder and gerard kept his back to the door. He was curled up on the deck hugging himself and wrapped himself in his hoodie trying to preserve as much warmth as he possibly could. His breathing had calmed down after the first Hour and to be honest he felt like shit. He was cold, dirty, tired, and felt like an asshole for snapping at mikey. Gerard looked up and saw that the stars were out. They sparkled unusually bright for new New Jersey but it was still beautiful nonetheless. He let out a sigh but his breath froze making it look like mist. He saw two people walk down the street. Gerard closed his eyes hoping that no one would ask him about what a teenage boy was doing outside of his house at 11:30 pm so close to winter. But alas almost as soon as he shut his eyes he heard a voice.

“what are you doing way.” spoke up. Gerard blinked a few time to make sure that he was sure about what he was seeing. Frank was standing in front of him and his girlfriend had her arm laced through his and was leaning her beautiful face onto his shoulders. Gerard just stared at the both of them in confusion. Frank rolled his eyes. “you're going to freeze to death.” He took off his black sweater and revealed the white shirt underneath that you could see some of the tattoo with. Jamia took off her gloves and handed them to frank who tossed both of the items in gerards general direction. Frank turned away and jamia waived back at gerard as they continued walking down the street.

Quickly put the sweater and gloves on as soon as the two were out of sight. The sweater smelt exactly like how he thought, too much axe body spray and hair gel, he would have tk tease frank about that tomorrow. At first he thought that jamias gloves wouldn't fit him but he soon realized that they fit comfortably and soon he felt much warmer. “thanks” he whispered as he dozed off into a dreamless sleep


	2. Im cold sad and alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol yeah i know that i said id update it like two months ago im just sad and tired. So ENJOY

It was 4 am when Gerard woke up. Not because his mother had come home, no, but because of the fucking gunshots. They were a significant distance away but that didn't help him trying to sleep. There was only two gunshots but it was enough to startle him awake. His skin felt prickly and his back hurt from leaning up against the metal door all night. For the next few minutes He listened carefully trying to hear any other shots but all he could hear were the trees swaying in the wind. Gerard didn't dare move for the next minutes carefully tuning his ear to try to listen for sirens or an ambulance but nothing came. The dark morning and the swaying trees made it feel eerily calm. The sweater and gloves that once warmed him had disappeared and gerard could only assume that what happened last night was a dream and nothing more. The cool breeze brushed up against his arms and he was struck with a sudden pang of sadness. Frank never came by.

Almost 15 minutes after he had heard the shots being fired gerard got up and looked around. The street looked the same as it did in daylight, nothing seemed out of place the sparse trees that grew next to his neighbor’s house still looked spindly and twiggy, all of the houses looked average and nothing seemed wrong. Yet it still felt off. 

What gerard did next was probably the stupidest thing that you could do when you hear gunshots at 4am in new New Jersey. 

He walked towards them. 

The road was dead silent and the lamp posts yellow light illuminated the empty road, the air haf that kind of electric charge that makes the hairs on the back of your neck stand up on end when there's a big thunderstorm on the horizon. Gerard stepped off of his houses porch trying to make as little sound as possible as if one wrong step on the splintery steps would wake everyone on his street up. The grass was covered in dew and as he walked on his lawn to the sidewalk the water soaked through his red converse and made his socks grow damper by the second. His shoes hit against the cold hard sidewalk and he looked around the neighborhood again trying to assess what exactly had happened. He strained his ears and off in the distance if he positioned his head correctly he could hear soft footsteps coming from the direction of the gunshots. The person was running.

The person drew closer and now gerard could almost make out a figure. It almost looked like... 

"Iero?" Gerard muffeld his eyebrows in confusion. "Long time no see." Frank glanced at gerard frantically. That's when gerard noticed how heavy frank was breathing and how his eyes looked almost sunken in and his white t shirt was clinging to his chest with sweat, and as much as gerard hatted franks even he had to admit that he looked fucking hot. You could he his tattoos through his shirt and damn it was beautiful. He looked nothing like he did last night in gerards somewhat dream. Franks stare was short lived because before long he yelled at gerard and started to run again. 

"Come on. You shouldnt be outside right now." He whisper yelled out of breath. He grabbed gerards hand and tugged the taller boy along the street fiercely. Gerards breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened when frank grabbed his hand. His stomach felt light and he wanted to smile. What the fuck?! He ripped his hand away from frank. "What the fuck way. Do you want to die?" Frank stopped and glared at him and his nose started to crinkle. "I am trying to help you, you dumbass."

"I am NOT a dumbass." Gerard took a step towards him so frank had to look up at him when he spoke. Frank didn't want to take a step back because he wasn't going to let some dumbass scare him off, especially gerard so he just stood there looking up at gerard. Gerard could feel franks warm breath feather across his chest whenever he took a deep breath.  
His face glistened in the street lights and he rolled his eyes.

"Says the guy who was running towards the gunshots" frank scoffed looking away from gerards pale face and at a shabby house that really needed a coat of paint instead. Anything to avoid gerards hazel eyes. For some reason looking into gerard eyes made frank feel very uncomfortable and no matter how much he insulted him the feeling just wouldn't go away. He needed to get gerard inside or at least farther away from the gun shots.

"Jesus iero shuT UP" he spat out suddenly not caring about how Loud he was being it was closer to 5 am and as the day was beginning gerard decided that it didn't matter. The trees swayed almost as if they were being influenced by gerards words and the maroon colored sky was lighting up. Gerard and took a step. closer to frank so they were less than half a foot apart and was getting ready to throw up his fists and push frank away from him.

"Why don't you make me" frank said angrily and took a step towards him. Frank had no time to be arguing with gerard. They needed to get out of there asap.Gerard squinted at him. What the fuck did this little bitch just say. "Come on we have to get going. Can we get into your house?" Frank was starting to get annoyed, they needed to get inside or at least get away from those shots before the police showed up or something.

"Fuck off iero. Why are you even running away" 

"Because there waS SOME GUY FUCKING SHOOTING AT ME DUMBASS." Frank started to yell at gerard and balled up gerards muse tee shirt in his fists and pulled him closer and looked into his eyes that had black eyeliner smudge around them it almost looked like he was a rock god, jesus gerard was such a beautiful idot. "And i don't want to stick around to see you or i get shot." He pushed the taller boy off of his body and gerard stumbled backwards in shock. Damn frank was strong, although that wasn't much of a surprise, you could obviously see the muscles that hid beneath his shirt. 

"Wait, you were the one getting shot at?"

"i don't have time for this you fucking idiot."gerard watched Frank started to run down the street again, the fluorescent street lights shone on frank's body until he was out of sight, the light breeze brushed up against his skin and you could smell the rain in the air. As Gerard stood in the middle of the street wondering if this was a dream mikey was sleeping peacefully underneath Pete's messy covers, the room stunk of alcohol and mikey couldn't remember what had happened last night. School was starting in 5 hours and the way boys both had no clue what was happening at the moment. To put it simply school was going to be interesting.

As the sun rose over belleville and mikey way was stealthily leaving his friends house with no recollection about what had happened last night other than he had left gerard to go to someone's house. Fuck he forgot about gerard. That poor son of a bitch was probably too stubborn to ask someone if he could spend the night and ended up sleeping on the porch. Again. 

Mikey was almost out of the house when he heard soft footsteps from behind him. A small voice spoke up "um who the heck are you" mikey slowly turned around to face a short brown haired girl in emoji footie pyjamas. He didn't really know how to respond. 

"Im, uh, your brothers 'friend'" mikey was almost beet red and scratched the back of his head awkwardly, the girl looked at him with narrow eyes. "Im just gonna leave" he turned around and opened the door when she spoke up again.

"Oh where you the one who was making a lot of sounds last night?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhh, okay bye" mikey bolted out of the door way and took off down the street. The sun had started to rise at this point and some cars were roaming the early morning streets. Mikey knew he should have left earlier but the bed was so warm and soft. He wished he could go back but his mind was racing faster than his feet and all he could think about was what he was going to do when he saw pete later today. For gods sake they had several classes together. Not to mention that gerard was probably still extremely pissed and cold and if he finds out what mikey did last night he will never let him live it down. Mikey turned left and onto his street only to see a wide awake gerard sitting on the front porch smoking a cigarette. Mikey tried to make himself look more presentable then he did as his shoes weren't tied up and his hair was an absolute mess. Gerard looked over the banister and put out his cigarette. "Why the fuck are you awake at six am on a tuesday morning."

Gerard lazily looked over at his brother, his anger has disappeared a little while after seeing frank run away everything was confusing and he couldnt figure out what he was supposed to do. So he did what any self loathing pubescent teen would do and took out a cigarette to calm him down. "Right back at you bro" 

 

"I think i fucked pete" mikey pushed his hair back and gerard could tell that his younger brother was extremely nervous and for good reason, ray, gerard, pete and mikey had all been pretty close since they were younger but as they grew up pete stopped hanging out with the self proclaimed 'losers of the school and started to do other stuff. They still kept in touch and they were still somewhat friends but if mikey fucked him boyyy that will change the friendship group dynamic. Gerards eyes widened. 

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit, well that's what you get for leaving me outside all night while some crazy was shooting at me." Mikey paused for a second it took him a while to actually understand what gerard had just said. He was going to respond but as mikey started to speak their mothers old car putterd into the shared driveway. The car was rusty and the paint was chipped but it was all they had. Their mother walked out in her baby blue scrubs. She looked super tired and she had more eye baggage than what would be aloud on a plane. Gerard quickly threw his new cigarette into the bush and wiped off all of the ash, he wasn't supposed to be smoking anymore especially after the incident which ended up with half of his hair burnt off. The scent of smoke lingered around and gerard lent on the railing, hopefully covering any remaining ash. "Heyyyyyyyy mommmmmm, how was work" gerard was acting like an idiot and completely suspicious, mikey wanted to face palm. Luckily their mother was way to sleep deprived to even notice the stench of smoke or gerards weird behavior, much less even care.

"It was good honey, did you and mikey come outside just to see me?" She shuffled up the stairs and sniffed the air. "What's that smell?" Gerards heart stopped, forget asking frank if last night was a dream during class, if she caught him smoking he probably would be on house arrest until he went off to college. She sighed and pulled out her keys and opened up the mesh door and gerard wanted to scream. Finally he could get inside! Its not like it was that cold outside but it was enough to make him shiver while he tried to fall asleep, even if he did have franks jacket….

Speaking of which where did franks jacket go? It wasn't there when he woke up and frank didn't seem to have it when gerard had seen him earlier this morning. Gerard didnt care enough to think harder about what had happened over the course of the last 14 hours, he wanted to get in the warm shower and wash off all of the grime that sleeping on the porch gave him. He wanted to put on some fresh clothes and have a nice cup of coffee.   
He ran up the stairs almost immediately after his mother opened the door, he dashed into the washroom and started the shower and closed his eyes as it got increasingly more humid. He could hear his brother and his mother talking downstairs about something but he couldn't make out much because of the pitter patter of the shower and the fact that they were separated by almost a foot of plaster and tile. He could make out a few words from their conversation such as   
Mikey: something something something gun?  
Mom: gun! Oh gun  
Mikey: i know!   
Mom: big fun!  
Mikey: MONKEY  
Actually now thinking about it gerard couldn't really hear anything that they were saying at all. He stood up his skin was prickling with sweat and when he looked into the mirror all he could see were vaguely him shaped blobs through the layers of condensed steam that covered almost all surfaces in the washroom. After a moment of looking at the blobs gerard stripped and promptly tried to get into the shower. Key word there is tried. He jumped into the shower and ended up slipping on the water at the bottom and ended up landing on his ass, not to mention the fact that the water was wayyyy hotter than he expected and it practically burnt his skin off.

"Fuck" gerard mumbled as he fumbled for the showers controls and turned down the heat. After a little while the temperature cooled down and gerard could actually stand to wash black hair. He picked up the "no tears" shampoo that his mother had bought him and mikey when they were children and one time when the two boys were still very young and gerard being just the smartest kid in the world they decided to see if it really was a no tears shampoo. So naturally they took the soap and poured the entire bottle in their eyes. Despite all of the screaming and crying the mrs way put up with that night she still bought the same shampoo ten years later. Gerard washed the soap out of his hair and his thoughts started to shift to what exactly had happend last night. 

Obviously he had seen frank at least once during the night but he wasnt sure which and to be honest he knew which one he wanted to be a dream and which one he wanted to be reality. He slowly went over the nights previous events. 

Frank with his girlfriend?  
Ew. He hoped that didn't happen Not that gerard was jealous or anything but because they are both so annoying.

Frank giving him his jacket?  
That wouldnt be too bad. Gerard was cold after all and if frank really had given him his sweater then that would mean that deep down he actually cares for him. Gerard snorted obviously that was a dream.

Frank running over to gerard grabbing his shirt and telling him to make him shut up.  
God just thinking about that. Gerard was pretty sure that iero had no idea how sexaul his comments are otherwise hes just being cruel. Gerard started to think back to the scene.  
Frank had pulled him closer, their chest where almost touching and gerard could see franks tattoos that adorned his fit body through his shirt. How did he get so many tattoos. Isn't that kind of illegal considering their age? Oh and when iero looked intk his eyes gerard didnt know what to do. His stupid hair cut was pushed to the side and when iero said make me. Oh fuck that was annoying. 

Gerard looked down at himself. 

Fuck

Excuse me hormones, hate this guy with all of my heart could yall please not do this.


End file.
